


Tekken

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, John is winning, Kissing, M/M, Playing video games, Tekken - Freeform, codes, harold is losing, the machine helps her admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: When John keep winning on Harold in  a video game   the machine helps it's admin





	Tekken

**Author's Note:**

> John and Harold are playing the very popular video game 'Tekken ' which I love so much but my BF is just keep kicking my ass in it .

" This is not fair John , you keep choosing the same character and the same moves , I hardly have a chance to hit you " Harold said angrily .

" it isn't my fault that you are a loser Harold , go a head choose my character and lets see if you can win " John smirked , very proud in himself.

™

' Admin is sad ! Admin need help !

IF Asset John Reese == loose ;

Then Admin == happy

™

" God !!! I'm pressing the X and B they aren't working it doesn't kick , just keep moving forward . " John said angrily pressing so hard on the joystick buttons .

" yeeeeeees !!! I won , I won " Harold laughed happily , smashing John with a pillow .

' so happy with yourself hah ' John said pinning Harold down and leaning on him , smashing their lips together so hard that it will certainly leave a bruise

' J-John ! ' Harold said breathlessly .

' I wonder if you'll win the final round , you know where its gonna be , don't you ? ' John whispered in Harold's ear , grinning at the very excited man beneath him.

™

A = ' disconnect wireless joystick '

While ( Admin = happy )

{ execute (A) ;

}

™ .


End file.
